bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelic Blades Sefia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50166 |idalt = 50166 2 |has_altart = true |no = 880 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 249 |animation_idle = 80 |animation_move = 20 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 1, 92, 98, 104, 110, 116, 122, 128, 134, 142, 146, 150, 154, 158 |normal_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 16, 10, 9, 8, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 1, 92, 98, 104, 110, 116, 122, 128, 134, 142, 146, 150, 154, 158, 161, 164, 167 |bb_distribute = 10, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 15, 8, 7, 6, 7, 6, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 1, 92, 98, 104, 110, 116, 122, 128, 134, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172, 175 |sbb_distribute = 7, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 10, 6, 5, 5, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 4, 4, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 1, 92, 98, 104, 110, 116, 122, 128, 134, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172, 175, 178, 181, 184, 187, 190 |ubb_distribute = 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 5, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 6, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The woman warrior who wore 8 blades on her back. As Sefia fought alongside Kikuri against the gods, the clash of their enormous powers opened the door to another world, drawing them inside. What happened to her afterwards remains a mystery, but some say that she finally made good on her promise to fight Kikuri, only to end up caught up in a long battle to the death that never reached a conclusion. A fragment of her eight blades would be discovered centuries later, apparently still attached to a piece of scarlet cloth when it was found. |summon = The gods weren't enough for me. She was the only one who made me whole. Together we were strong. |fusion = I can feel my power growing here. Now I understand. I finally understand how she felt. |evolution = Seems I involved myself again with the world beyond this one. Will I relive those feelings anew? | hp_base = 5129 |atk_base = 1872 |def_base = 1604 |rec_base = 1299 | hp_lord = 6514 |atk_lord = 2491 |def_lord = 2420 |rec_lord = 1827 | hp_anima = 7405 |rec_anima = 1589 |atk_breaker = 2729 |def_breaker = 2182 |atk_guardian = 2253 |def_guardian = 2658 |rec_guardian = 1708 |def_oracle = 2301 | hp_oracle = 6157 |rec_oracle = 2184 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 620 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Piercing Light's Power |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk power of Light types & hugely boosts BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 50% boost |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Low Glide Master |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & probable Paralysis effect & adds Paralysis effect to all allies' attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 45% chance to inflict Paralysis, 10% chance to inflict added to attack Paralysis effect |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Ragnado Nova |sbbdescription = 21 combo Light powerful attack on all enemies, adds Paralysis to attack for 3 turns & boosts BC drop rate |sbbnote = 10% chance to inflict added to attack Paralysis effect, 35% boost to BC drop rate |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 42 |sbbmultiplier = 550 |ubb = Claiomh Solais |ubbdescription = 26 combo massive Light attack on all enemies, enormous Atk reduction for 1 turn & raises normal hit number for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% Atk reduction & adds +2 hits to each hit count (extra hits +130% damage) |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 52 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Radiant Volition |esitem = Holy Eight |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters & boost to BB Atk when Holy Eight is equipped |esnote = 100% boost |evofrom = 50165 |evointo = 50167 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50123 |evomats5 = 50191 |evomats6 = 50191 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}